


Surprise! I like you

by SkyWriter121



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Keith is Not That Bad At Feelings, Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) Needs a Hug, M/M, One-Shot, klance, pidge is only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:55:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21564136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyWriter121/pseuds/SkyWriter121
Summary: After a failed negotiation attempt, Lance needs comforting for the actions he had taken to save Pidge. And who better than our Space di Angelo to lift him up?
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 64





	Surprise! I like you

**Author's Note:**

> So, I wrote this a while ago and it's not the best, but I like it.  
> Constructive criticism is welcome, but no flaming please. Enjoy!

As Keith slammed Lance into the wall and pinned him there, the Blue Paladin was forced to finally acknowledge it.

Keith had gotten taller. Also stronger and more aggressive, but mostly taller. He was even with Lance now. Some things were easier now with the height advantage, like pranks that involved high shelves, but some things became harder, like getting Keith to stop slamming Lance into walls.

You could guess which one was more of a problem.

"Keith, I'm going to get a concussion if you keep doing this." Lance stated, not struggling in the slightest.

"I'll only stop once you finally get it through your thick skull that what you're doing is wrong." Keith's eyes softened as he spoke. The Blue Paladin scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Keith..."

"No. You listen to me; you're not alone in this." At Lance's shell-shocked expression, Keith released the fabric of his shirt. "I'm sorry I have to constantly beat it into you, but it's the only way you'll listen. You don't have to take the blame for everything when we know it's not your fault. These people would've killed Pidge; you did the right thing by taking them out first. None of us blame you."

"But  _ they _ do." Lance pushed himself away from the wall. "Keith, I  _ killed  _ them. They had families they didn't get to say goodbye to and are now wondering when their brother or father or  _ son _ is coming home. I destroyed their  _ lives _ , Keith. I can't fix that. This isn't something I can just brush off and smile at."

"Lance, I--"

"Let me finish. I know I'm weak. I shouldn't let something like this rattle me when we've got a war to fight. But they were  _ people _ , Keith, and they were  _ scared _ ." The Blue Paladin's ocean eyes shone with unshed tears and pain. Keith gripped Lance's upper arms in a rare show of comfort.

"Lance, I know how you feel. When I was with the Blade of Marmora, I had to do a lot of things. Terrible, life-changing things. I found the best way to cope with it was to--"

Lance swatted Keith away with a weak glare.

"Keith, I'm not like you!" He shouted. The Red Paladin stared back, not quite understanding. "I can't brush things off like you can. I can't pretend that I don't miss home, or my family, and I can't bring any value to the team. I'm useless, and weak, and I want to go home." Lance blurted. He cast his head down, but didn't attempt to take back what he said. Keith gently took his wrists and held them tightly.

"Lance, I had no idea. I mean, I know you're not like me, but maybe--"

"I can't change, Keith. I know I could never compare to--"

Keith interrupted by forcing his lips onto the Blue Paladin's. Lance stiffened from the surprise, but soon succumbed to the kiss. His hands glided down to the Red Paladin's waist to pull him closer. Said Paladin cupped Lance's face in his hands and deepened the kiss.

When they finally remembered that they needed to breathe, they broke away. Their foreheads rested against each other's and without moving, Keith spoke first.

"Why would I have done that," he opened his eyes, "if you were worthless and meant nothing to me?" He asked, his warm breath ghosting against Lance's lips. The Blue Paladin's tears finally fell, but he was smiling. There was only a moment’s pause between the first sob and Lance's crushing embrace.

Unsure of what to do, Keith carefully rested his hands on Lance's back. He must have done something right, because Lance clung to him tighter.

"Keith?" The Blue Paladin mumbled into Keith's shoulder. He hummed in response. "Thank you."

The Red Paladin allowed himself a small smile. He tightened his grip on Lance.

"Any time, Sharpshooter." He could feel the Blue Paladin smile at the nickname and they let each other go. Lance wiped his eyes and looked up with a small smile. Dread filled the Red Paladin's stomach when the smile shifted into a smirk.

"So, I guess you really like me then."

Keith's face turned as red as his title and he refused to meet Lance's eyes.

"Well, I... it was the only nicer way I could get you to--"

"'Nicer way'? Does that mean you had a m--" Keith kissed him again, but this one was a lot shorter; only meant to shut him up.

"What was that for?" Lance asked calmly. Now, Keith was smirking.

"You kept interrupting me. Seemed like that was the only way to get you to shut up." He laughed. Lance smiled and placed his hands back on the Red Paladin's waist.

"Maybe I should interrupt you more often."


End file.
